Feliz Navidad!!
by Tailmon Ornitier
Summary: Más Wizatale!! ^^ Adoro esa pareja!! ;) Wizarmon ha regresado y Tailmon cree amarlo, pero será simple encariñamiento? Pobre Flame...


FELIZ NAVIDAD  
  
By: Tailmon W.  
  
wizzie_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
El sol se ocultaba ya; las nieblas ascendÃ­an del profundo seno de los valles, detenÃ­anse un momento entre los oscuros bosques y las negras gargantas de la cordillera, como un rebaÃ±o gigantesco; despuÃ©s avanzaban con rapidez hacia las cumbres, se desprendÃ­an majestuosas de las agudas copas de los abetos e iban por Ãºltimo a envolver la soberbia frente de las rocas, titÃ¡nicos guardianes de la montaÃ±a que habÃ­an desafiado allÃ­, durante miles de aÃ±os las tempestades del cielo y las agitaciones de la Tierra.  
  
  
  
Los Ãºltimos rayos del sol poniente franjeaban de oro y de pÃºrpura estos enormes turbantes formados por la niebla, parecÃ­an incendiar las nubes agrupadas en el horizonte, rielaban dÃ©biles en las aguas tranquilas del remoto lago, temblaban al retirarse de las llanuras invadidas ya por la sombra, y desaparecÃ­an despuÃ©s de iluminar con su Ãºltima caricia la oscura cresta de aquella oleada del pÃ³rfido.  
  
  
  
Los postreros rumores del dÃ­a anunciaban por donde quiera la proximidad del silencio. A lo lejos, en los valles, en las faldas de las colinas, a las orillas de los arroyos, veÃ­anse reposando quietas y silenciosas las vacadas; los Bamon cruzaban como sombras entre los Ã¡rboles, en busca de sus ocultas guaridas; las aves habÃ­an entonado ya sus himnos de la tarde, y descansaban en sus lechos de ramas; en las rosas se encendÃ­a la alegre hoguera de pino, y el viento glacial del invierno comenzaba a agitarse entre las hojas.  
  
  
  
La noche se acercaba tranquila y hermosa: era el 24 de diciembre, es decir, que pronto la noche de navidad cubrirÃ­a nuestro hemisferio con su sombra sagrada y animarÃ­a a los pueblos cristianos con sus alegrÃ­as Ã­ntimas.  
  
  
  
Una sombra silenciosa y delgada se escurrÃ­a entre los pastos. Su figura denotaba cansancio, tristeza, agitaciÃ³n; el piÃ© blanco se apoyÃ³ en la roca mal acomodada y el pequeÃ±o cuerpo cayÃ³ pesadamente al suelo...  
  
PareciÃ³ no importarle... Se habÃ­a quedado ahÃ­, tirada en medio de la nada...  
  
Una lÃ¡grima recorriÃ³ la mejilla delgada y el par de pÃ¡rpados se apretaron uno contra otro como tratando de ahogar el dolor...  
  
El dÃ­a de hoy un Tailmon habÃ­a sido la vÃ­ctima... El sufrimiento parecÃ­a rondar aquellos bosques de Gijinkas desde tiempos remotos...  
  
Pero aquel digimon no parecÃ­a sufrir por eso... Sus lÃ¡grimas venÃ­an de mÃ¡s adentro; venÃ­an del pasado, de un pasado demasiado doloroso como para ser recordado... Un pasado que le acuchillaba el corazÃ³n y le torturaba el alma; un pasado que la hacÃ­a sentirse culpable... Culpable de haber robado una vida... Una vida entera... O quizÃ¡s dos...  
  
  
  
Se puso de pie despuÃ©s de haber llorado amargamente por largo rato y echÃ³  
  
a andar sin darse cuenta de que el cielo se habÃ­a oscurecido de pronto y  
  
gordas y grandes gotas de lluvia helada caÃ­an sobra su cabeza.  
  
Un lÃ¡tigo elÃ©ctrico surcÃ³ los cielos mientras ella se acuclillaba sobre a una  
  
gran roca y sus lÃ¡grimas se confundÃ­an con la lluvia...  
  
Se encontraba ahÃ­ nuevamente; el Ãºltimo lugar en donde lo viera con vida y  
  
estuvieran a solas... El lugar donde la besÃ³... Por primera, Ãºnica y Ãºltima vez...  
  
Calidamente...  
  
QuizÃ¡s en otro tiempo aquello no le hubiese afectado; tenÃ­a a Kari y a sus  
  
amigos con ella... Pero ahora Kari ya no estaba... La habÃ­a perdido mucho  
  
tiempo atrÃ¡s... Un ataque de pulmonÃ­a y todo terminÃ³...  
  
Desde ese dÃ­a se dio cuenta de que tambiÃ©n habÃ­a terminado para ella... De que estaba sola... De que a nadie le importaba...  
  
Solo habÃ­an existido dos personas en su vida... Kari... y Ã©l... Ã‰l... Un joven hechicero que la amÃ³ con todo su corazÃ³n, pero al que ella no supo valorar...  
  
La amaba tanto... Tanto... Lo suficiente como para cambiar su vida por la de ella... Le regalÃ³ sus aÃ±os; su amor; su corazÃ³n y su alma...  
  
Le habÃ­a obsequiado una vida entera para vivir; una vida entera para luchar, para disfrutar y ser feliz...  
  
Siempre lo sintiÃ³ latiendo dentro de ella; vivo...  
  
Pero no lo estaba...  
  
Y se observaba ahora... Sufriendo... Llorando... Odiando todo lo que tenÃ­a a su alrededor... Aquello realmente no valÃ­a la pena... Si la mirara en ese momento se sentirÃ­a avergonzado... Enojado... Apenado de haberla amado por lo que fue en cierto punto de su vida, y del que ahora no quedaba ya nada en su pecho... Triste de haberse sacrificado por ella, cuando realmente no valÃ­a la pena; cuando podÃ­a haber seguido viviendo felizmente si no la hubiera mirado... Que era un estÃºpido por haber amado a aquel digimon mediocre que no valÃ­a ni la mitad del amor que le profesÃ³... Y despreciarla sin chistar... Acabar con ella de un solo golpe... Estaba aturdida... Necesitaba tiempo para pensar...  
  
  
  
Nunca lo necesitÃ³; tenÃ­a todo lo que alguien hubiera podido querer; amigos, fama, cariÃ±o, hogar, comida... Todo... Menos a Ã©l... Menos amor... Nunca lo necesitÃ³ hasta que todos la abandonaron... Y lo odiÃ³... Lo odiÃ³ por haberlo hecho antes que todos... Lo odiÃ³ por haberla dejado; por haberse marchado solo, sin llevarla con Ã©l... Lo maldijo mil veces; lo maldijo hasta que sus pulmones se cansaron y su garganta se desgarrÃ³... Entonces volviÃ³ a llorar; a sumirse en su melancolÃ­a y encerrarse en el mundo al que se habÃ­a apresado desde hacÃ­an 5 aÃ±os... Los 5 aÃ±os mÃ¡s largos de su vida; los 5 aÃ±os en que Ã©l no habÃ­a estado a su lado; los 5 aÃ±os en que lo necesitÃ³ mucho mÃ¡s que nunca... En que realmente lo necesitÃ³... Y en el Ãºltimo mes... El mes en el que descubriÃ³ que le amaba; que sin Ã©l ella estaba incompleta; que era como una flor sin aroma; sin esencia ni vida... Que en realidad, estaba muerta por dentro...  
  
Se puso de rodillas y lo odiÃ³ mÃ¡s... Lo odiÃ³ hasta que su fuerza no fue lo suficiente como para demostrarlo y no poder decir nada mÃ¡s que un Te Amo... Lo mÃ¡s bajo que un Tailmon hubiera podido caer... Y perdiÃ³ el conocimiento al mismo tiempo que su dignidad; cerrÃ³ los ojos y dejÃ³ a la lluvia jugar con ella... E incluso cuando las gotas mojaban sus labios, alcanzaba a murmurar su nombre en sueÃ±os... Era un beso tibio de su amor...  
  
-Wizarmon...  
  
-Dime...-una voz suave respondiÃ³ a su lado... Los ojos del gato se abrieron lentamente y lo vio... Estaba sentado en la roca junto a ella, mirÃ¡ndola; con la cabeza mojada de tanta lluvia y el pelo aplanado que lo hacÃ­a verse gracioso... Sus ojos verdes la miraban con ternura mientras que la bufanda que le cubrÃ­a medio rostro no figuraba por ningÃºn lado... La tenÃ­a sobre su cabeza; junto al sombrero... Nuevamente trataba de protegerla... TomÃ³ las cosas como pudo y se las arrojÃ³ a la cara.  
  
-Eres tÃº...-tratÃ³ de ponerse de pie y lo mirÃ³ con coraje; estaba ardida... Furiosa... Lo tenÃ­a nuevamente ante ella y ahora si descargarÃ­a todo su odio en Ã©l...  
  
-Cobarde!-gritÃ³ ahogada en sollosos.-Me abandonaste!! Me abandonaste!! EstÃºpido!! Idiota!! Desgraciado!! No sabes cuanto te necesitÃ© todos estos aÃ±os!! No tienes idea de la agonÃ­a que sufrÃ­!! No lo sabes!! POR QUÃ‰ ME ABANDONASTE?!! POR QUÃ‰??!! Por quÃ© te fuiste sin escucharme??!! Por quÃ© te marchaste antes de que yo te dijera lo mucho que te necesitaba!! Lo mucho que significabas para mi!! Lo mucho que te amaba!!-y lo golpeaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma; un trueno y un rayo quebraron la quietud de la noche (si se le pudiera llamar quietud) mientras que ella volvÃ­a a desplomarse, esta vez entre sus brazos...  
  
-PerdÃ³name...  
  
-PerdÃ³name tÃº a mi... No debÃ­ gritarte asÃ­...  
  
-Yo no debÃ­ marcharme... En realidad... TambiÃ©n te he extraÃ±ado...  
  
-Pero me salvaste la vida... Y todavÃ­a no he podido agradecÃ©rtelo...  
  
-Ya lo has hecho... Ahora descansa...  
  
-Gracias... Wizarmon...-cerrÃ³ los ojos y lo sintiÃ³ abrazarla... Nuevamente... Entre sus brazos...  
  
Aquella noche no tuvo tiempo para pensar en como y por quÃ© habÃ­a Ã©l vuelto... Pero eso realmente no le importaba mucho... En realidad no le importaba nada... Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Wizarmon habÃ­a vuelto... Lo tomÃ³ como un sueÃ±o cualquiera, el cual sabÃ­a que no era un sueÃ±o...  
  
Cuando los pÃ¡rpados se despegaron dejando entrever un par de pupilas azules, se encontrÃ³ a su misma echada en una cama caliente en el interior de una cueva... Se mirÃ³ y observÃ³ los alrededores... Lo buscÃ³ con la mirada hasta que lo descubriÃ³ agachado frente a una fogata tratando de secar la ropa de su amiga... AÃºn era de noche... Se puso de pie y se acercÃ³ a pasos cortos a Ã©l, tratando de no llamar su atenciÃ³n...  
  
-Veo que has despertado...-murmurÃ³ el hechicero.  
  
-Si...En donde estamos?  
  
-No lo se... EncontrÃ© Ã©ste lugar mientras buscaba donde resguardarnos de la lluvia... Â¿CÃ³mo te sientes? -la mira y le toca la frente.-Por lo visto la fiebre ha desaparecido...-sonrÃ­e- Me da mucho gusto... ^^  
  
-Por quÃ© estÃ¡s aquÃ­?-le dice ella, alejando la mano de su rostro.  
  
-Eh? No tengo idea... Me encontraba muy a gusto en compaÃ±Ã­a de Wargreymon cuando de pronto aparecÃ­ aquÃ­... Te vi en aquel sitio y me acerquÃ© a ti...-explica el brujo, bajando la mirada.-Pero por lo que noto no te alegra verme... AsÃ­ que no te preocupes ^_^ Cuando pase la lluvia me marcharÃ©...  
  
-A donde irÃ¡s?  
  
-Pues... Creo que lo mejor serÃ¡ regresar a mi antiguo oficio...-luego esbozÃ³ una sonrisa burlona que la hizo intimidarse.  
  
-SerÃ¡ lo mejor-responde ella, dÃ¡ndole la espalda; se sienta en el lecho y se acurruca nuevamente, clavando la mirada en las llamas de la fogata que Wizarmon mantuviera viva a base de pasto seco y magia.  
  
El digimon de los ojos verdes se pone de pie y la mira un poco... Tailmon habÃ­a cambiado mucho... MedÃ­a casi lo mismo que Ã©l y su figura estaba mucho mÃ¡s linda que nunca...  
  
-No!-se reclama.-Ni se te ocurra!  
  
-Eh?  
  
-Nada! Nada! Pensaba en voz alta! ^^U  
  
-Muy bien...  
  
-...  
  
-No piensas dormir?  
  
-No esta noche...-y le dÃ¡ la espalda para salir de regreso a la lluvia.  
  
-Wizarmon...-murmura, como tratando de que no la escuche.  
  
-QuÃ© sucede?  
  
-Quiero preguntarte algo...  
  
-QuÃ© cosa es?  
  
-TodavÃ­a me amas?  
  
-...  
  
-Responde!  
  
-No; ya no.  
  
-...-Tailmon se ha sonrojado a la vez que un par de gruesas lÃ¡grimas recorren sus mejillas.-Me alegra saber que estamos a mano...  
  
-De quÃ© hablas?  
  
-Ahora que yo te amo, tÃº no sientes nada por mi...  
  
-...  
  
-Buenas noches...  
  
-Tailmon...  
  
-Si?  
  
-...Buenas noches...  
  
Y la conversaciÃ³n se cierra.  
  
Wizarmon ha echado a andar por un sendero del bosque que parece no llevarlo a ninguna parte; la lluvia helada cae sobre su cabeza mientras que sus mejillas se han torneado color carmÃ­n al escuchar dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de Tailmon... Ella lo amaba... Y Ã©l ahora... La seguÃ­a amando... Pero no podÃ­a permitirse hacerle ilusiones sin antes enterarse del por quÃ© habÃ­a vuelto al digimundo... Sin embargo... Se detuvo un poco, apretÃ³ los puÃ±os y regresÃ³ corriendo por el camino de regreso a ella... EntrÃ³ a pasos cortos al lugar y la observÃ³ acurrucada en una esquina, llorando abiertamente su desprecio y maldiciendo la hora en la que se le habÃ­a ocurrido enamorarse de Ã©l...  
  
-Tailmon...-murmurÃ³, deshaciÃ©ndose del sombrero.  
  
-...Wizarmon...-limpiÃ¡ndose las lÃ¡grimas disimuladamente, lo mirÃ³. Estaba parado a poco menos de un metro de ella...  
  
Se miraron a los ojos cerca de un minuto hasta que Ã©l no pudo mÃ¡s y se fue sobre de ella... La envolviÃ³ entre sus brazos mientras que ella apretaba los ojos y soportaba el corazÃ³n acelerado dentro de su pecho...  
  
-Tailmon... Miento... Todos estos aÃ±os... No lo he podido olvidar... No he conseguido arrancarte de mi pecho... Te sigo amando! Te sigo queriendo como idiota! Sigo siendo el mismo estÃºpido que volverÃ­a a dar su vida por la tuya!-y le besa las mejillas como desesperado; como si se tratase de un manantial del que bebiera en medio del quemante desierto...  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n...-lo interrumpe.-Yo tambiÃ©n te amo... Wizarmon... PerdÃ³name... PerdÃ³name por no haberme dado cuenta de ello antes...  
  
-Olvida eso...  
  
-Trato de hacerlo... Pero no es tan fÃ¡cil...-Tailmon se sienta y lo aparta un poco.  
  
-...  
  
-Por mi culpa moriste!-lo mira; sus ojos inundados de lÃ¡grimas la hacen verse mucho mÃ¡s hermosa...  
  
-Eso es lo que te preocupa?-murmura Wizarmon, clavando la mirada en ella.  
  
-Por quÃ©? No sabes que yo lo hice con gusto?  
  
-Con gusto? Morir por gusto?-le mira.-Eso no es estÃºpido?  
  
-No para el amor.-niega Ã©l.-Si amas realmente a alguien, puedes hacer lo que sea... Puedes dar todo lo que posees por ella... Todo por su felicidad... En tiendes?  
  
-Amar...-repite, haciendo movimientos negativos con la cabeza; sonrÃ­e y agacha la cabeza.-Amor y cariÃ±o no es lo mismo?  
  
-No... Amor es mucho mÃ¡s que eso...  
  
-Entonces todavÃ­a no se lo que es amar... Aun me falta mucho...  
  
-...Yo...  
  
-No me digas nada... Fui una estÃºpida cabeza hueca cuando te dije que te amaba... PerdÃ³name...  
  
-...-Ã©l no dice nada; su corazÃ³n estÃ¡ roto... Nuevamente roto... Se pone de pie y se aleja de ella.-Entonces no me necesitas...-y se va.  
  
-Wizarmon...-suspira.-Lo siento mucho... Necesito entenderme a mi misma antes de amar a alguien...  
  
Por un minuto es todo tranquilidad en medio de la tormenta.  
  
Las ramas de los Ã¡rboles se agitan fuertemente por los vientos mientras que se forman caudales de aguas torrenciales.  
  
En la aldea Koromon habÃ­a fiesta; era navidad y todos celebraban la temporada. Wizarmon se ha detenido frente a una puerta y golpea un par de veces; un Agumon sale... Era el mismo Agumon que conociera aÃ±os atrÃ¡s y ahora estÃ¡ sorprendido de verle... Le ha permitido pasar y le ofrece algo para beber; Wizarmon hace un ademÃ¡n y ambos se sientan.  
  
-CÃ³mo es que...?-interroga Agumon.  
  
-No lo se...-interrumpe el hechicero.  
  
-QuiÃ©n mÃ¡s te ha visto?  
  
-Tailmon...  
  
-...-Agumon habÃ­a crecido bastante tambiÃ©n; tenÃ­a el pelo rojo y ojos verdes; usaba una especie de armadura y le llegaba al nivel de los ojos a Wizarmon; siempre habÃ­an sido buenos amigos, aunque no tuvieran tanto tiempo de conocerse, sabÃ­an bien que podÃ­an confiar el uno en el otro.  
  
-Solamente he venido a hacerte una pregunta...  
  
-QuÃ© cosa?  
  
-Es sobre ella...-refiriÃ©ndose a Tailmon.  
  
-QuÃ© sucede con ella?  
  
-No sabes si...  
  
-SufriÃ³ bastante...-le sonrÃ­e a la vez que se frota la nariz.-MÃ¡s desde que Kari la abandonÃ³ tambiÃ©n...  
  
-De quÃ© hablas?  
  
-Kari muriÃ³ hace cerca de 4 aÃ±os; no te lo dijeron?  
  
-No... Nadie lo hizo...  
  
-Desde entonces se convirtiÃ³ en un digimon muy amargado...-lo mira.-Ni siquiera V-Mon o Patamon lograron acercarse a ella nuevamente...  
  
-Entonces... Eso quiere decir que...?  
  
-No puedo asegurarte nada... SerÃ¡ mejor que le preguntes.  
  
-EstÃ¡ confundida... Me ha dicho que el amor y el cariÃ±o son lo mismo... Creo que era solo eso... Y yo...-se dÃ¡ un puÃ±etazo a si mismo.-No soy mÃ¡s que un idiota!  
  
-No te mortifiques asÃ­... Yo se que le importas... MÃ¡s de lo que aparenta... Habla con ella... Pero...  
  
-Eso harÃ©... Gracias Agumon...-Wizarmon mostrÃ³ una sonrisa amplia mientras volvÃ­a a salir a la lluvia y se alejaba a pasos largos del lugar, dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca.  
  
-Ten cuidado con la caÃ±ada... Ay!-suspirÃ³ el dinosaurio gijinka cerrando la puerta a la par.  
  
El joven hechicero corrÃ­a con desesperaciÃ³n bajo la lluvia, en medio de la oscuridad. EvitÃ³ cerca de 8 veces el resbalar y caer sobre el barro, hasta que llegÃ³ a su guarida; entrÃ³ con cuidado y revisÃ³... Tailmon no figuraba por ninguna parte... SaliÃ³ y encontrÃ³ las pisadas del gato dirigiÃ©ndose hacia la caÃ±ada y sintiÃ³ un nudo en la garganta... CorriÃ³ a todo lo que le dieron sus piernas hasta que la vio...  
  
Estaba de cuclillas sobre una roca, mirando hacia abajo como corrÃ­a placidamente el agua en el rÃ­o y quebraba en la caÃ­da de mÃ¡s de 200 metros hacia lo profundo de un abismo.  
  
Wizarmon suspirÃ³ aliviado y quiso acercarse a ella...  
  
-No lo hagas...-murmurÃ³ el gato, mordiÃ©ndose el labio inferior.  
  
-Eh?  
  
-No te me acerques...  
  
-Por quÃ©?  
  
-No lo hagas...-Tailmon se apretaba con fuerza el estÃ³mago; Ã©l lo notÃ³ de pronto... La sangre brotaba de una herida mientras que los ojos del digimon estaban inundados de lÃ¡grimas... Sin hacer mÃ¡s caso se acercÃ³ a ella y la tomÃ³ entre sus brazos; Tailmon apretÃ³ los pÃ¡rpados y aullÃ³ un poco por el dolor...  
  
-QuÃ© demonios te pasÃ³?!  
  
-Un digimon al que no conozco me atacÃ³... Creo que pensÃ³ que intentaba robarme a su huevo...-como pudo seÃ±alÃ³ un nido al fondo de la quebrada.  
  
-Pero...-el brujo pasÃ³ suavemente su mano derecha por el estÃ³mago de su amada a la vez que ella se ruborizaba y su herida se cerraba.-Por quÃ© saliste?  
  
-Necesitaba pensar...  
  
-Pudiste pensar ahÃ­ dentro...  
  
-...-colocÃ³ los pies en el suelo y sin saber ni como se resbalÃ³; dio un grito mientras que Wizarmon trataba de detenerla; Tailmon estaba ahora colgando del brazo del mago y Ã©l entrelazaba sus piernas a una roca a la vez que trataba de sostenerla.  
  
-No te sueltes!-gritÃ³ Ã©l. Un rayo cayÃ³ a la distancia impidiendo que Ã©l escuchara lo que ella le gritaba.  
  
-WIZARMON!! TEN CUIDADO!! ATRÃ 


End file.
